Familiar Pain
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Hiura a l'habitude de cette douleur, dans son bas-ventre. Mais, à chaque fois, il est prit de court, et se retrouve au sol, sans pouvoir bouger, à combattre ses démons fantômes. UA Hiura mec trans, NosaHiura, Timeline d'Orion.


**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je viens juste pour un petit OS NosaHiura pas piqué des hannetons.**

 **Deux trois petits points : Dans cet OS, Hiura est un mec trans, ainsi que Shiro et Kazemaru. Je parle ici de menstruations, avec un soupçon de self-hate de la part de bébou Hiura. On est dans la timeline de Orion, aussi.**

 **Merci à Ahri pour m'avoir corrigé ( comme toujours, tu es la meilleure ) et Nhelio pour m'avoir relu et donné ton avis !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 _Familiar pain._

* * *

L'impact contre le sol le fit grimacer. Il grogna en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, en plein milieu du couloir vide.

Il devait être aux alentours de dix-neuf heures - heures auxquelles le self ouvrait, et donc, par conséquent, où toute son équipe se trouvait présentement.

Seulement, voilà, Hiura avait, lui, eu besoin de prendre ses médicaments pour calmer ses douleurs d'estomacs, et malheureusement pour lui, ces derniers se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Et avec l'entraînement, et les nuits précédentes bien trop fatiguantes - son cou le montrait bien - il était exténué.

Hiura soupira - ce qui le fit à nouveau glapir de douleur. Son corps ne voulait plus vraiment lui répondre - ni pour envoyer un message à son petit-ami, Nosaka, ni à son meilleur ami, Asuto, ou n'importe qui d'autres qui puissent lui venir en aide.

Et bien sûr, il était seul. Parce que tout le monde _mangeait._

Puis son binder commençait à lui faire mal. Cette chose qui servait à aplatir sa poitrine pour avoir un torse à peu près plat - qu'il portait depuis bien trop longtemps, doublé de l'exercice physique qu'il devait endurer chaque jour… Tout ceci n'aidait pas à ce que cette douleur atroce à disparaître.

En bref, c'était une journée de merde.

Néanmoins, quelques instants plus tard, et avec une détermination comme aucune autre, il réussit à rouler sur le dos pour prendre son téléphone. Et, dans un mouvement vacillant de douleur, il réussit à envoyer un message à Nosaka.

 _Juste quelques secondes, et il sera là pour m'aider._

Mais Hiura oubliait une chose : Nosaka n'avait _jamais_ eu affaire aux terribles règles.

En le voyant arriver, les mains un peu tremblantes, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard normalement vide, Hiura se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer un message à Kazemaru ou Shirou.

En y réfléchissant, Nosaka était une personne intelligente, et il n'allait pas lui donner une couche, si ?

Il soupira alors que son petit-ami s'accroupissait, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

" Tu vas réussir à te lever ou tu préfères que je te portes ? "

Tout ce que put répondre Hiura fut un grognement entre la douleur et le " tu crois vraiment que je peux me lever dans mon état ? "

Il vit Nosaka se mordre la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il glissait un bras sous son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, afin de pouvoir le porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

 _Pour une fois qu'il est délicat et tendre en dehors du lit… Et encore, même au lit il est pas si tendre, en fait._

Hiura soupira d'aise quand Nosaka l'allongea sur le matelas en rabattant les couvertures sur lui. C'était quand même mieux que le sol brute et rugueux du couloir. Il se tourna sur le côté, un bras sur son ventre, encore un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même.

" Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment grave… Ce n'est que mes avant… "

Il déglutit, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ce mot, quand il était relié à lui.

" Je sais. Je vais te chercher une bouillotte. Tu as un besoin d'un médicament ? "

Hiura hocha la tête faiblement, désignant le tiroir de la commode - que Nosaka ouvrit.

" Le deuxième, Yuuma. Pas le premier.

J'avais cru remarquer. Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de sextoys, en effet. "

Hiura ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel - pestant contre sa crampe d'estomac qui revint soudain à la charge. Nosaka se posa à nouveau à ses côtés avec son froncement de sourcil inquiet, posant la boîte de cachets sur la table de nuit.

" Je reviens dans quelques instants, ça va aller ?

\- Je crois pas mourir en quelques secondes. Je crois. "

Ce fut au tour de Nosaka de lever les yeux au ciel - puis il finit par déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Quand il le voulait, Nosaka était très doux - et ça allait à Hiura d'avoir le privilège de connaître ce côté-là de son petit-ami.

Le temps que Nosaka revienne, Hiura se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, impatient de sentir quelque chose de chaud contre lui, pour calmer ses douleurs. Ca venait par accoups - et il avait juste envie de se frapper contre un mur ou...quelque chose comme ça, lorsque ça arrivait.

De plus… Qui dit règles, dit vagin. Et qui dit vagin, dit fille. C'est ce qu'on lui avait répété durant toute son enfance - et bien qu'il était fier d'être un mec avec un vagin et des règles, parfois, il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter ça.

Nosaka fut de retour rapidement, un bouillotte dans une main, et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Hiura le remercia d'un simple regard, en plaçant la bouillotte sur son ventre, puis prenant son médicament, avant de se rallonger.

Il avait juste besoin de repos, de reprendre des forces. Et le lendemain le premier jour de ses règles commencera, puis il pourrait se relever, encore et toujours. Comme à chaque période.

Nosaka lui sourit, passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

" Repose-toi, maintenant, tu le mérites. "

Hiura murmura un "merci" presque inaudible, se calant dans les bras de Nosaka avec la bouillotte entre eux, respirant son odeur réconfortante.

" Dis… Yuuma ? Est-ce que je suis légitime d'être un garçon… ? "

Il pensa après coup que sa question pourrait le déstabiliser, mais pourtant, c'est avec la voix pleine d'assurance que Nosaka affirma :

" Bien sûr, que tu es un garçon. Un magnifique et majestueusement fort garçon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tes règles que tu en es pas un. Et surtout… N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul, et que je t'aime, aussi. "

Hiura ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Nosaka était l'empereur de son coeur, et lui n'était qu'un piètre prince, mais à ses côtés, il pourrait conquérir tout territoire, et même les étoiles s'il le fallait.


End file.
